


Let's Kiss

by wakeupstiles



Series: 10 Days of The 100 Valentine's Day Fics 2k16 [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aro Murphy, Aro Raven, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Living Together, Modern AU, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, valentine's day au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s Day wasn’t just for the romantics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> platonic love/life partners means a lot to me
> 
> title inspired by sweetheart candies

“What are we doing today?” He asked as he rolled over to face the woman in their bed. She was lying on her back, staring up at their ceiling, her foot swinging under the bed as she bit her lip in thought.

She shrugged and turned to him with a coy smile. “It’s Valentine’s Day.” She pointed out, carding her fingers through his soft hair.

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning into the touch. “Yeah, so what do you want to do?”

“Deadpool then the amusement park?” She suggested.

“Sounds perfect.” He mused, leaned over and kissed her cheek, then rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She continued lying there, uneager to get out of the warm bed and step onto the cold floor. That was, until Murphy leaned out of the bedroom and asked, “Well, are you going to join me?” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Now that was something she would get out of bed for.

 

* * *

 

 

“That was the best movie I’ve seen since Interstellar.” The woman raved as she and her partner exited the movie theater arm in arm. “I’m going to marry Ryan Reynolds.” She said dreamily, smiling up at the sky.

Murphy scowled, pinched her side. “If you’re marrying anyone, it’s me.” He muttered as they began their walk towards the amusement park that was thirty minutes away by foot. It was a surprisingly warm day for February in New York, so they decided to go on foot rather than spend thirty minutes at best in traffic.

She looked up at him, the look of innocence in her eyes, though when she asked her voice was teasing, “Oh, really? I _have_ to marry you?”

He pulled her to him then, chest against chest, his arms wrapping around her waist. He smirked down at her as he said, “Well, you don’t have to, but it’s a thing that could happen.” His tone was nonchalant, then turned serious when he asked, “Platonic soul mates forever, right?” He didn’t believe in soul mates, and neither did she, but they believed that they were for each other.

They were one in the same. And it was more than the whole ‘you’re aromantic and I’m aromantic so let’s just be together’. It was deeper, more personal. She didn’t know she was missing everything they had until they met that random night at a college party and vise versa. They’d been together ever since (eight years) and as far as they knew nothing would change that.

She nodded, pecked him on the cheek. “Always.” Then they locked their fingers together as they continued towards the amusement park.

 

* * *

 

  
They spent the rest of the day trying to beat each other at the various games in the park. Murphy was able to win a huge Teddy Bear after seven tries (and getting conned out of twenty bucks). Raven won one her first go, which earned her Murphy’s ice cream cone smeared on her nose. She tried to be mad, and she was for point five seconds, but his musical laughter ebbed her anger away.

When night rolled around they decided to share a large chocolate lava cake at one of the food stands. It was growing colder, but the hot cake and coffee was warming them up fairly well. “What do you want to do now?” Murphy asked, gulping down the rest of his hot drink.

Raven wiped some fudge from her face and shrugged. “Let’s just kiss.” She stated.

He didn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> three days late...ooooooops
> 
> sorry this is so short my inspo has been dead for the past few days oh man


End file.
